


La vie est une tempête

by LadySybille



Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Post-Seine, Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et si l'inspecteur Javert n'était pas un si mauvais policier que cela ?Il faut juste du temps pour retrouver des personnages égarés dans le temps et l'espace.Du temps. Mais rien n'est impossible.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150364
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. SCÈNE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts), [Lost_in_DK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_DK/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous commençons par une messe pour apaiser les esprits tourmentés.

L’église Saint-Étienne était calme. Les chants chrétiens résonnaient sous ses hautes voûtes et la messe s’éternisait… Le prêtre fit son homélie au sujet de la charité si indispensable en ces temps difficiles… Froid, misère, tristesse…

Le divisionnaire Javert secoua la tête, il pensait trop à Jean Valjean et pas assez à Dieu. Et toutes ses pensées n’avaient pas leur place à l’église et n’étaient que pures rhétoriques. A quoi cela servait de revenir sur le passé ?

Si Jean Valjean avait tenté quoique ce soit pour se rapprocher de l’inspecteur Javert à Montreuil-sur-Mer, Javert l’aurait bastonné à mort.

De cela, Javert en était sûr !

Le souvenir de Toulon l’avait marqué et rendu farouche. Personne ne pouvait le toucher ou l’approcher, à moins que le policier ne l’accepte ou n’en soit l’instigateur. Ou lors d’un combat au corps-à-corps et là, il valait mieux ne pas tomber entre les griffes du policier. Frapper le premier, frapper vite et fort.

Javert avait été bon à la lutte, au combat de rue, à une époque.

Javert se reprit et essaya de se concentrer sur le sermon du prêtre. Le policier était fatigué, angoissé et furieux.

Cela faisait un drôle de mélange et provoquait une accélération de son cœur.

Le prêtre évoquait maintenant la clémence et le pardon, citant des extraits des _« Évangiles »_ sur l’empathie. Javert baissa la tête et resta impassible. Patient.

Enfin, la messe se termina et Javert fut tout à coup saisi par un fait qui le troubla.

« Où est ta fille ?

\- Cosette va à la messe avec son mari et la famille Gillenormand dans leur propre paroisse.

\- Pourquoi pas avec toi ? »

Valjean leva les yeux sur Javert et ce dernier fut saisi en voyant l’insondable tristesse qui y régnait. Il se retint de poser sa main sur l’épaule de son compagnon.

« Elle est mieux avec sa famille. C’est plus honorable ainsi. Même gracié, je reste une relation peu recommandable. Le Père Benoît a été bon de me conserver dans ses ouailles.

\- Quand je t’ai retrouvé pour te remercier pour l’affaire Montsouris, tu étais si mal. Tu te laissais mourir de faim pour elle ? C’est cela ? »

La voix de Javert se gonflait de colère. Valjean sourit posément.

« J’avais voulu la libérer de ma présence et je me consumais de chagrin. L’entendre m’appeler M. Jean au lieu de papa a été terrible. Aujourd’hui, notre arrangement me convient, je la vois presque tous les jours mais je ne m’impose pas sans sa vie sociale. Je suis le père Fauchelevent, toujours en voyage, d’une santé fragile… Cela dépend des excuses données. »

Javert secoua la tête avec dépit et lança :

« Je devrais t’appeler _« Saint-Jean »._

\- François ! Pense au lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvons ! »

Javert s’inclina en souriant ironiquement. Les deux hommes s’apprêtèrent à quitter l’église mais Javert s’approcha de Valjean et murmura :

« Avec tous tes discours sur le suicide, je suis étonné d’apprendre que tu t’es laissé mourir de faim.

\- Ai-je prétendu le contraire ? Je t’ai parlé de la digue. Et à Montreuil… »

Javert attendit la suite mais Valjean se tut.

M. Madeleine n’avait aucune envie de parler de cette nuit terrible passée à se demander comment agir avec l’affaire Champmathieu. Une tempête sous un crâne !

La tentation de mettre fin à ses jours a été grande…

« Au moins avec la Seine c’est plus rapide, fit simplement le policier.

\- Tu me prêteras un de tes pistolets ? Je suis assez bon au tir, rétorqua Valjean, calmement.

\- Je le sais très bien, M. Madeleine. Votre habileté au tir a éveillé mon intérêt. Un jour, il faudrait qu’on s’oppose pour voir qui tire le mieux.

\- Un duel ?, s’amusa Valjean. Notre vie entière ressemble à un duel.

\- Un duel sans réel vainqueur.

\- Je vous ai battu plus de fois, inspecteur, lança Valjean, retrouvant son sourire.

\- Et dans la chambre à coucher ?, » souffla Javert.

Valjean rougit et Javert eut un petit rire amusé.

Cette conversation n’était pas confortable. Évoquer un suicide de cette façon désinvolte n’était pas agréable.

Rien qu’à l’idée de voir l’autre mourir tragiquement, les deux hommes en perdaient le souffle.

Il fallait se reprendre et se montrer tout l’amour possible.

Javert et Valjean étaient arrivés devant le prêtre et celui-ci salua Valjean avec effusion, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Javert avait toujours été surpris par la capacité de Valjean à se faire, se ce n’était des amis, du moins des relations partout où il était. M. Madeleine et sa gentillesse !

« Et votre voyage précipité, M. Valjean ?, demanda le prêtre.

\- Il fut très utile, répondit Valjean en souriant.

\- Vous étiez avec lui, monsieur le divisionnaire ?

\- En effet, mon père, » dit laconiquement Javert.

Le prêtre regarda les deux hommes, un peu décontenancé, par cette retenue. Il n’insista pas et ne parla plus du voyage.

« Nous avons des remerciements à vous faire, monsieur le divisionnaire, reprit le père Benoît.

\- Plaît-il ?, fit Javert, méfiant.

\- Madame Martial a accepté de demander de l’aide auprès du couvent de la Croix-aux-Champs, très tôt ce matin. Elle y est encore. »

Valjean afficha un sourire resplendissant. Javert ne saisit pas immédiatement puis il pensa au petit Maurice et se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Bien. Je suis content d’avoir pu me rendre utile.

\- Nous ne savions pas comment l’aider, c’est une femme si fière. Il a fallu longtemps pour la convaincre de venir à l’église Saint-Étienne le samedi soir, expliqua le prêtre.

\- Je comprends ce sens de l’honneur, rétorqua Javert. C’est difficile d’accepter l’aide des autres. On doit ne compter que sur soi-même.

\- Mais parfois cela ne suffit pas, opposa doucement le prêtre. Et on fait preuve d’orgueil et d’aveuglement.

\- C’est pour cela que des hommes comme vous, et M. Valjean, sont utiles, reprit Javert. Mais je comprends ce refus.

\- Vous nous tiendrez informés de la suite ?, demanda Valjean. Je suis sûr que le divisionnaire serait content de savoir comment va le petit garçon… Comment s’appelle-t-il ?

\- Maurice, répondit machinalement Javert. Sa mère a eu faim durant votre absence, Valjean. Ces gens ont besoin de vous ! »

_Tout comme le faisaient les malheureux de Montreuil mais Javert ne préféra pas y penser…_

« Nous ferons en sorte qu’elle n’ait plus faim, assura le prêtre. C’est une femme honnête, son mari est mort durant les émeutes. Un mauvais concours de circonstances ! L’homme n’a pas pris les armes contre le gouvernement, assura aussitôt le Père Benoît en regardant fixement le policier, mais il a été touché par une balle perdue. »

Javert hocha la tête sans rien dire.

D’autres avaient subi le même sort, hélas.

« Elle s’est retrouvée seule, poursuivit le curé, et fait ce qu’elle peut pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de son fils. »

Le prêtre se tut, attristé par cette pauvre histoire, puis il retrouva son petit sourire pour demander aux deux hommes s’ils reviendraient dimanche prochain.

Valjean répondit par l’affirmative, pour les deux.

Javert n’osait rien dire, mais il voyait bien que Valjean continuait à se montrer imprudent. Il parlait de tous les deux, il évoquait le _« nous »_ bien venu dans une relation mais impossible dans la leur. Le prêtre ne releva pas ou ne comprit pas. Il les salua et ce fut terminé.

Enfin, les deux hommes purent partir et Valjean saisit le bras de Javert. Direction Cosette et Marius, et Jean-Luc…

« Je ne suis pas rasé, Jean, ni changé, lança Javert, alarmé.

\- Bon, sourit Valjean, amusé de voir son compagnon lui jouer une telle scène. Rentrons rue de l’Homme-Armé. Nous serons en retard mais nous ne pouvons décemment pas venir chez Cosette avec des taches suspectes sur nos habits.

\- Merci Jean, » répondit Javert, soulagé.

C’était quelque chose que Valjean avait compris depuis longtemps. L’inspecteur Javert était toujours impeccablement vêtu, propre et soigné. C’était presque une manie mais c’était important pour lui.

Cela devait être lié au bagne où l’hygiène était l’un des points qui permettait de différencier les forçats des gardes. La propreté du corps était liée à la propreté de l’esprit.

Rue de l’Homme-Armé, ils retrouvèrent leur chambre laissée telle quelle, le lit avec les draps froissés et la carte de visite posée bien en évidence.

« _« Je suis sorti marcher »,_ lut Valjean avant de la glisser dans sa poche.

\- J’ai eu peur que tu n’imagines des choses.

\- Tu as eu raison mais j’ai quand même imaginé des choses. »

Ils s’embrassèrent et se préparèrent.

Pas le temps pour de l’eau chaude, ils se contentèrent d’eau froide mais ce fut suffisant. Enfin, propres, rasés, changés, les deux hommes furent présentables et allèrent chez Cosette. Quelque peu en retard.

Ce dimanche ressembla au dimanche précédent. Mais sans le médecin, sans la fièvre, ce fut un dimanche calme et tranquille, passé à jouer et à bavarder. A boire du café et à manger des pâtisseries.

Javert n’avait jamais connu cela.

Le policier fut laconique, impassible et irréprochable.

Les semaines ressemblèrent à celle qui venait de se terminer.

Javert partait au travail selon les horaires du divisionnaire, il fut fier de voir Walle procéder à l’arrestation du meurtrier dans l’affaire Berger. Un ancien amant éconduit.

Le midi, le divisionnaire déjeunait en compagnie de ses supérieurs, qu’il considérait peu à peu comme ses collègues, se permettant d’avoir un peu de familiarité dans ses rapports avec eux.

Au grand plaisir de M. Chabouillet et de M. Marigny qui le traitaient comme un égal.

Le matin, le soir, Javert était le mari de Jean Valjean, son compagnon, son amant. Il n’était pas rare que les deux hommes fassent l’amour deux fois par jour, sans égard pour leur âge, leur condition. Ils prenaient moins garde à leur familiarité dans leur domicile. Mme Toussaint avait appris à frapper fort aux portes avant d’entrer dans une pièce, après avoir été le témoin involontaire de plusieurs scènes de tendresse.

Des baisers, des embrassades et même une fois elle fut horrifiée en voyant l’inspecteur refermer prestement sa veste tandis que M. Valjean n’osait même pas se lever du canapé pour se montrer.

Par contre, chez Cosette, c’était différent. Javert ne touchait quasiment plus Valjean, c’était ce dernier qui venait toujours à sa rencontre. L’inspecteur était redevenu ce qu’il était il y avait plusieurs semaines et s’il n’y avait pas eu la maladie de Petit-Jean et la propre fièvre du policier, nul n’aurait su que les deux hommes étaient ensembles, étaient amants.

Javert refusait toujours de dormir chez les Pontmercy. Cela n’arriva qu’une fois et à cause de sa fièvre.

Voilà le quotidien.

Ce qui fut brisé par quelques événements particuliers.

Tout d’abord, le bal chez le ministre de la police, le comte de Rochefort. Valjean avait déjà une invitation que M. Chabouillet avait transmise au divisionnaire à destination de l’ancien forçat.

Valjean reçut une deuxième invitation nominative, signée du ministre en personne. C’était difficile de décliner une telle offre.

Jean Valjean devait aller au bal du ministre de la police.

Et le divisionnaire de Paris allait l’accompagner et ne pas le lâcher d’une semelle.

Gare à celui qui oserait s’en prendre à l’ancien forçat !

Javert était prêt à tirer l’épée pour le défendre.

Ce qui amusait Jean Valjean en réalité.


	2. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mhmmm. Que se passe-t-il ?  
> Cours, Valjean, cours !

Le soir du bal chez le comte de Rochefort, Jean Valjean remit son magnifique costume gris anthracite, il ajouta sa belle écharpe bleue, mettant en valeur ses yeux si doux. Si beaux.

Un ciel d’azur que Javert ne se lassait pas de contempler.

M. Madeleine attendit impatiemment Javert.

Le divisionnaire devait venir chercher la famille Valjean-Pontmercy à la sortie de son travail. Cosette était amusée de voir son père si impatient, comme pour un rendez-vous.

Valjean rectifiait pour la troisième fois le nœud de sa cravate, pestant contre lui-même et sa maladresse.

Cosette vint à son secours, elle repoussa les mains de son père et prestement, elle refit le nœud.

« Voilà, tu es très beau, papa, lui dit-elle en souriant, attendrie.

\- Toi, tu es belle, ma chérie. »

Valjean prit la main de sa fille et l’embrassa tendrement. Cosette avait mis sa robe de bal et Marius était dans son beau costume de dandy.

Il va sans dire que le policier avait expliqué à Valjean à quel point il était dangereux que l’ancien révolutionnaire aille à un bal chez un ministre de la police.

Peine perdue !

On lui rétorqua que tout le monde avait oublié l’existence des Amis de l’ABC.

Javert ne dit rien.

Il savait que rien n’était plus faux.

Le jeune avocat se tenait debout à la fenêtre et examinait la rue.

« Le voilà !, s’écria Marius Pontmercy. Cosette et moi allons prendre la voiture !

\- Vous ne montez pas avec nous dans notre fiacre ?, demanda Valjean, étonné.

\- Non, nous allons vous laisser entre vous. Vous nous excuserez et comme cela vous pourrez rentrer à l’heure que vous le désirerez. »

Marius avait souri, un peu rougissant, un peu amusé.

Parfois Valjean était vraiment candide. Il n’avait jamais vu l’inspecteur Javert dans son uniforme d’apparat. Marius, lui, n’avait pas oublié l’impression forte que lui avait laissée l’image de M. Javert habillé en policier de cérémonie.

Qu’allait dire M. Valjean ?

Marius se devait d’avouer qu’il était un peu impatient de voir ça.

Il n’avait pas oublié le regard de M. Valjean, si surpris et amoureux, qu’il avait eu en voyant le policier dans son costume vert bouteille.

Enfin, la voix de Javert, si caractéristique, forte et grave, résonna dans l’entrée de la maison. La porte du salon s’ouvrit pour lui laisser le passage.

Javert avait retiré son chapeau et le tenait sous le bras, grand comme il était, le policier devait songer à la hauteur des portes.

Valjean vit Javert.

Et il fut saisi.

Marius Pontmercy sourit en percevant l’expression de Jean Valjean. Oui, avoir chacun son véhicule était une sage décision.

L’ancien forçat avait les yeux étincelants en examinant son compagnon.

Il fallait dire que le divisionnaire était magnifique. Son uniforme d’apparat, les boutons brillants, l’épée au côté, les bottes bien cirées. Le policier, retrouvant un peu l’adjudant en lui, se mit au garde-à-vous, et claqua des talons, avant de s’incliner avec déférence.

« Si madame la baronne et monsieur le baron voulaient bien se donner la peine, je me ferai un honneur de les escorter jusqu’à la salle de bal. »

Respectueux, poli, adorable Javert !

Son sourire démentait la froideur de ses paroles. Marius et Cosette ne s’y trompèrent pas. Le baron de Pontmercy eut un sourire amusé et leva la main pour refuser la proposition.

« Nous allons décliner votre offre, monsieur le divisionnaire. Nous avons notre propre véhicule, mais nous vous remercions de votre attention délicate. »

Alors Javert se tourna vers Jean Valjean et très respectueusement, il s’inclina encore, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Est-ce que monsieur Valjean m’accorderait cet honneur dans ce cas ?

\- Avec plaisir, monsieur, » réussit à articuler Valjean.

Dieu ! Que Javert était beau ainsi ! Impressionnant, certes, mais surtout attirant. Il avait réduit l’épaisseur de ses favoris, perdant un peu de son air farouche. En fait, Valjean se demanda tout à coup ce qu’il préférait.

Voir Javert dans son beau costume ou retrouver Javert dans un uniforme tel que celui-ci ?

Ou complètement nu dans leur lit ?

Il rougit à ses pensées.

Javert laissa la porte ouverte et la tint pour permettre à tout le monde de sortir. A l’extérieur, le policier ne put s’empêcher d’avoir l’air un peu grave.

« M. Marius, évitez toute relation avec nous pour le moment. Je ne sais pas comment votre beau-père va être accueilli. C’est une réception pour le milieu policier et judiciaire. Cela peut bien se passer comme cela peut dégénérer.

\- Dégénérer ?, répéta Cosette, pâle tout à coup.

\- Votre père est un ancien voleur, un forçat évadé. Il va se retrouver dans la fosse aux lions. Je vais le protéger mais il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez pas éclaboussés par le scandale. Si scandale il y a.

\- Il s’agit de mon père !, s’écria la jeune femme, en colère.

\- François a raison, ma Cosette, murmura Valjean. Songe à la famille Pontmercy et à ton mari. Comment veux-tu qu’il conserve sa place dans la société si on fait le lien entre nous trop ouvertement ?

\- Mais papa ! Je n’ai pas honte de toi !

\- Je sais, ma chérie, sourit Valjean, touché par cet aveu soudain. Mais je pense à ta réputation et à celle de ton mari. Si cela se passe bien, je serai très heureux de te faire danser, tu veux bien ?

\- Papa ! »

Cosette se jeta au cou de son père et le serra fort contre elle. Elle le lâcha ensuite avec un regard mauvais pour le policier. Javert soupira de dépit.

Il était responsable de cette situation déplorable, il en était douloureusement conscient.

Chacun monta dans son véhicule.

Javert aida Valjean à le rejoindre en lui offrant sa main. Le forçat ne la lâcha pas de tout le voyage mais ne fit rien de plus.

Lui aussi apprenait peu à peu l’impassibilité.

« Tu es superbe, mon bel inspecteur, sourit Valjean.

\- Je te l’avais dit, Jean. Tu ne m’avais jamais vu dans mon uniforme d’apparat. Je sais que cette tenue me met un peu plus en valeur. »

La main du forçat serra fort celle du policier et Valjean se tourna vers Javert.

« Non, c’est toi qui met en valeur cette tenue. Tu es un bel homme, François.

\- Je ne discuterai pas tes goûts déplorables ce soir, Jean. Je dois me préparer à la lutte. Je m’inquiète pour toi.

\- Tu t’inquiètes ?

\- Tu es tellement bon, tellement doux. Je vais te défendre, te surveiller et gare à qui s’approchera de toi avec de mauvaises intentions.

\- Bref, tu vas être mon garde-chiourme.

\- Tu ne m’as jamais vu jouer de l’épée.

\- As-tu ta matraque ?, se moqua Valjean.

\- J’ai ma canne à pommeau plombé et un pistolet dans la poche intérieure de mon uniforme.

\- François…, » rit doucement Valjean.

Leur arrivée fut remarquée et Javert sut immédiatement que tous savaient. Il serra le pommeau de sa canne dés que le nom de Jean Valjean fut annoncé publiquement, succédant au sien.

Un silence glacial accueillit les deux hommes. Mais il en fallait d’autre pour perturber M. Madeleine.

Alors que l’inspecteur Javert restait droit et impassible, le regard brûlant, le maire de Montreuil s’avança, tout sourire et saisit Javert par le bras.

Le ministre de la police prouva à ce moment-là l’estime dans laquelle il tenait le divisionnaire en venant le chercher à la porte, lui et son ami. Seul son sourire un peu crispé prouvait le malaise dans lequel il se trouvait.

Javert s’inclina, profondément, révélant la dévotion et la loyauté qu’il éprouvait pour son supérieur.

Politesse de subalterne, certes, mais un langage corporel facilement déchiffrable.

Javert était aux ordres du ministre, quelques qu’ils puissent être.

Rochefort hocha la tête, approbateur.

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir, Javert, souffla le ministre.

\- Je ne vois pas comment j’aurai pu avouer cette histoire, monsieur.

\- Je conçois que c’était difficile à l’opéra, » sourit le ministre.

Puis le comte de Rochefort se tourna vers Jean Valjean et tendit la main.

M. Madeleine la serra avec effusion, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Monsieur le comte, je vous remercie de votre invitation. 

\- M. Valjean. Je ne sais pas si ce fut réellement une bonne idée. Si vous pouviez éviter un meurtre, je vous en serai reconnaissant.

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, monsieur le ministre, je suis juste un voleur et un forçat évadé. »

Valjean conservait son sourire, Rochefort le lui rendit. Il désigna Javert, raide à leur côté, indifférent à leurs propos, le divisionnaire s’était éloigné et marchait lentement.

Il surveillait la salle, le garde-chiourme.

« Non, je parle de notre divisionnaire ! Regardez-le !

\- Il s’inquiète pour moi. Cela dit, vous connaissez mon passé. Pourquoi m’avoir invité ?

\- J’ai appris votre histoire le lendemain de l’opéra. C’est M. Chabouillet qui me l’a racontée. J’étais un peu ennuyé, voyez-vous.

\- Je ne comprends pas dans ce cas, monsieur le ministre.

\- M. Chabouillet m’a aussi raconté qu’il vous avait déjà envoyé une invitation.

\- Oui, monsieur le ministre.

\- J’ai dû l’imiter. Il y a quelqu’un qui souhaite vous rencontrer…et vous demander un service. »

Valjean ne comprenait toujours pas.

Le comte allait poursuivre son explication lorsqu’une voix amusée les fit sursauter.

Le préfet de police, M. Chabouillet, avait rejoint Javert. Lui aussi soutenait le divisionnaire, et ce depuis très longtemps. Il avait toujours soutenu le gitan venu du bagne.

Chabouillet était accompagné par son secrétaire, M. Marigny.

« Le voici votre ami, mon cher Javert !, s’écria Chabouillet en désignant Valjean.

\- Oui, monsieur le préfet, grinça le divisionnaire entre ses dents.

\- Du calme Javert ! Vous revoilà trop nerveux. Présentez-le nous ! »

L’ordre percevait derrière la douceur et Javert s’y plia. Comme toujours.

Javert mena les deux hommes vers le ministre et surtout Jean Valjean.

D’une voix neutre, le policier présenta le voleur et Chabouillet serra la main de Valjean avec sympathie.

« M. Fauchelevent, donc vous voilà redevenu M. Valjean !

\- Il était temps, monsieur le préfet.

\- Ainsi vous avez connu l’émeute de Toulon ? »

La question prit Valjean au dépourvu et Javert leva les yeux au ciel, passablement agacé.

« Je vous en prie, monsieur ! Pas ça ! Pas encore ça !

\- Mais c’est la première fois que je peux interroger un forçat témoin de ce fait. »

Javert renifla inélégamment et claquant des bottes, il laissa les hommes entre eux, reprenant sa surveillance.

« Je n’ai pas connu l’émeute, monsieur, répondit Valjean. J’étais au mitard. Vous devriez lui demander directement.

\- Il refusera, comme il a toujours refusé, rétorqua Chabouillet.

\- Alors il faudra trouver une autre source d’informations, monsieur. »

Valjean dévoila ses dents, plutôt bien entretenues, dans un sourire amical mais ferme.

« Lui avez-vous demandé, monsieur le ministre ?

\- Pas encore Chabouillet, mais je crois que le mieux serait de le laisser découvrir lui-même. M. Valjean semble quelqu’un de difficilement impressionnable.

\- Et pour Javert ?, » reprit le préfet.

Valjean se devait de l’avouer, son sourire devenait plus incertain, il était tendu.

« De quoi parlez-vous, messieurs ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Voici la diversion, monsieur le ministre. Honorine saura y faire.

\- Bien ! »


	3. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la contrepartie de la grâce de Jean Valjean !

Jean Valjean suivit les regards des deux hommes. Le secrétaire du préfet, M. Marigny, rejoignait le divisionnaire alors qu’une femme, assez âgée, s’approchait de Javert.

Très respectueux, Javert s’inclina puis sembla vouloir reculer, mais le secrétaire le retint, une main sur l’épaule.

Javert se soumit et céda.

Avec stupeur, Valjean le vit tendre sa canne au secrétaire du préfet et prendre la main de la femme. Elle le mena au-milieu des danseurs.

Et Javert la fit danser, raide, austère, farouche.

« Bien, répéta Rochefort. Si ces dames tiennent leur engagement, nous sommes tranquilles quelques minutes.Venez ! »

Valjean sentit une main pousser son coude et il suivit les deux hommes, si puissants et si imposants.

Il n’aimait pas cela, il avait l’impression de se retrouver arrêté, entre deux policiers. Même pas martial, même démarche autoritaire.

Le ministre de la police mena Jean Valjean jusqu’à un petit groupe d’hommes. Dés qu’il les vit arriver, l’un d’entre eux se détacha pour se rapprocher. Grand, fin et racé, un sourire plein d’affectation.

« M. Valjean, s’écria Chabouillet, le préfet. Voici le comte de Plessis, le ministre de la justice. C’est grâce à lui que vous avez été gracié il y a peu. Sans suivre la procédure normale.

\- Merci, monsieur le ministre, » lança Valjean, assez froidement.

Il n’aimait pas ce qu’il se passait.

« Tout le mérite ne m’en revint pas, monsieur Valjean. Votre grâce a été obtenu grâce au préfet, au roi et au divisionnaire, bien sûr. »

L’air de rien, le ministre de la justice avait saisi le bras de Valjean et les deux hommes s’éloignèrent.

« Votre grâce a fait l’objet de plusieurs conversations avec sa Majesté.

\- Je suis touché que mon nom soit connu du roi. »

Le comte de Plessis eut un sourire ironique et méprisant.

« Allons ! M. Madeleine est encore dans de nombreuses mémoires. Normalement, une grâce s’obtient après de longues et patientes démarches. Elle demande un nouveau procès et plusieurs nuits en prison. »

Valjean se tut, glacé. C’était ce que Marius Pontmercy, l’avocat, lui avait expliqué.

On ne reçoit pas une grâce royale par la Poste et encore moins sans avoir rencontré de juge.

Indifférent à la tension ambiante, le comte poursuivit son petit discours.

« La vôtre a été signée en quelques jours. Il faut dire que votre dossier est révélateur. Je n’ai pas pu interroger le juge qui vous a condamné la première fois. Il est mort depuis longtemps.

\- A vous entendre, on dirait que j’ai fait l’objet d’une erreur judiciaire. »

Valjean souriait, M. Madeleine et sa bienveillance, mais les yeux brillaient sans aménité.

Le comte ne fut pas dupe de cette fausse gentillesse, il grimaça.

« Non, il n’y a pas eu d’erreur judiciaire mais une sanction un peu trop lourde. Un an ou deux auraient été suffisants. Et si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuis, vous n’auriez pas connu le bagne si longtemps. »

Valjean n’aimait pas ce commentaire venant d’un homme qui n’avait jamais connu le bagne, qui pensait qu’en supporter la souffrance et le drame n’était qu’une question de volonté.

Deux ans, cinq ans, dix-neuf ans...la belle affaire !

« Que voulez-vous, monsieur ?

\- Si votre grâce a été obtenue si rapidement et de cette manière irrégulière, c’est que nous espérons une contrepartie. »

_« Voilà, pensa Valjean, nous y sommes ! »_ C’était trop beau pour être vrai. Son sourire se figea puis disparut.

« Que voulez-vous ?, répéta-t-il, sèchement.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais votre histoire est exceptionnelle. Un forçat évadé, un prisonnier en fuite, un magistrat bien considéré, un patron d’usine efficace...

\- Un voleur ami d’un policier, ajouta Valjean, retrouvant son sourire.

\- Même Vidocq n’a pas réussi un tel exploit ! »

Le ministre s’octroya un rire méprisant qui déplut fortement au forçat.

Puis le comte de Plessis, tout méprisable qu’il soit, abasourdit Valjean.

« Il y a longtemps que sa Majesté souhaite réformer le système pénitentiaire de notre pays. Il est vétuste et immoral. Louis-Philippe Ier est un roi sévère mais pas cruel. Il souhaite améliorer les choses. L’avis d’un expert lui serait utile. »

Valjean n’osait pas comprendre.

Il avait pensé qu’on allait lui soutirer des noms d’anciens forçats, ou des subsides...ou autre chose...mais jamais il n’aurait pensé à quelque œuvre d’humanité qui n’aurait pas déplu à M. Madeleine.

« Un expert ? Moi ?

\- Chabouillet avait déjà rempli un rapport accablant sur le système carcéral il y a des années mais peu d’améliorations ont été apportées. Il faudrait le regard d’une personne du milieu pour nous permettre de faire des aménagements.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul forçat en liberté. Vous avez parlé de Vidocq, il a été chef de la Sûreté, il…

\- Non, vous n’êtes pas seul forçat. Mais vous devez être le seul à pouvoir tenir une conversation censée. Je n’ai aucune confiance en Vidocq, il ne parle que pour les forçats, même si ses idées peuvent être bonnes. »

Le comte examina Valjean comme on examine un cheval avant de l’acheter. Jean-le-Cric fronça les sourcils.

Cela ne provoqua qu’un soupçon de sourire chez le ministre de la Justice.

« Vous me semblez avoir la tête sur les épaules. Vous avez été le maire d’une ville, vous connaissez les réalités d’une administration. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un ancien forçat, saoul, vindicatif, abruti ou violent, mais d’un ancien forçat capable de réfléchir et de penser posément. Il s’agit d’améliorer le système dans son entier, que ce soit pour les bagnards ou pour les gardes. Nous avons beaucoup de suicidés de part et d’autre. 

\- Oui, Javert m’en a parlé.

\- Il a été garde-chiourme à Toulon, c’est cela ?

\- Oui. »

Valjean chercha des yeux Javert.

Le divisionnaire avait fini de danser, il se reculait poliment devant l’épouse du préfet. Puis, dans un mouvement de colère, il abandonna la femme sur la piste de danse.

Javert revenait vers Jean Valjean. Sans sa canne.

Et, pour la première fois, Valjean comprit à quel point le policier était diminué. Javert se mit à marcher sans le soutien de sa canne et le boitement fut visible.

On lui avait brisé un genou mais le policier continuait à forcer sa nature.

Le secrétaire du préfet vint lui rendre sa canne de policier. Javert put s’accrocher fermement et redresser ses épaules.

« Alors, M. Valjean ?, demanda le ministre. Acceptez-vous d’aller à Toulon pour voir comment la vie a changé là-bas et de nous faire un rapport complet sur l’état de nos bagnes ? Ainsi, le roi pourra entreprendre une réforme du système.

\- Je ne peux pas parler pour les gardes. Il faudrait que Javert m’accompagne.

\- Acceptera-t-il ?, demanda le ministre, surpris. Il me semble qu’il a été victime d’une mutinerie.

\- S’il accepte ?

\- Je le nomme quelques temps dans mon ministère et un remplaçant deviendra divisionnaire. Ce n’est pas un problème. A vous de le convaincre.

\- Le convaincre de quoi ?, » fit une voix grave, un peu essoufflée, toute proche d’eux.

Javert était là, il était stoïque mais de fines gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front.

« Je vous laisse, messieurs, » lança le ministre de la Justice, prudent, avant de s’éloigner.

Valjean regardait Javert, le regard étincelant du policier était resté fou d’inquiétude, derrière son air austère.

« Connais-tu un endroit tranquille où nous pouvons discuter ? »

Javert se souvint du balcon et hocha la tête. Les deux hommes reprirent leur marche.

Drôle d’amitié se disaient les policiers et les magistrats présents, mais personne n’avait envie de se colleter à Javert. Sa démonstration de force avait suffi.

Javert mena Valjean jusqu’au fameux balcon et laissa retomber le lourd rideau derrière eux. Valjean s’accouda au parapet et regarda Paris, la nuit… On apercevait le ruban scintillant de la Seine.

Javert le rejoignit, silencieux.

« Ils veulent m’envoyer à Toulon, » avoua Valjean. 

Javert se méprit sur le sens de ces propos ; le bruit du chien d’un pistolet qu’on arme tira Valjean de sa rêverie. Il se tourna et vit Javert, un pistolet à la main. Farouche.

« Ce balcon est trop haut, mais je peux t’aider à t’enfuir en faisant diversion. Il me suffit de tirer en l’air. Pas besoin de…

\- Non François ! », cria Valjean.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Javert, elle tremblait. Son regard était égaré.

« Non, répéta plus doucement Valjean. Ils veulent m’envoyer faire un rapport sur le bagne de Toulon afin d’améliorer le système. C’est la contrepartie de ma grâce.

\- Il n’y a pas de contrepartie lorsqu’on obtient une grâce !, claqua Javert.

\- Tu ne fais pas de politique, François. C’est toujours ainsi, rétorqua Valjean, en souriant tristement.

\- Tu n’iras pas à Toulon, Jean, je te l’interdis !

\- La vie dans le bagne est un Enfer, si je peux améliorer les choses…

\- Saint Jean ! Et tu penses être accueilli à bras ouverts ?, cracha Javert.

\- Calme-toi François ! Tout le monde doit t’entendre ! »

Javert avait perdu son calme, sa voix enflait de colère et il reprit, sans baisser le ton :

« Qu’est-ce que cela me fait qu’ils m’entendent ? Faire pression ainsi sur toi, c’est honteux ! Dix-neuf ans de bagne, n’est-ce pas suffisant ?

\- Je vais accepter, François. Pour le bien des autres forçats !

\- NON !, hurla Javert.

\- Mais je voudrais te demander de m’accompagner, continua posément M. Madeleine. 

\- JAMAIS ! Tu m’entends ? Jamais je ne retournerai à Toulon ! J’ai eu assez de mal à en sortir. Si c’est leur prix pour ta grâce, je vais leur offrir ma tête à la place ! Ils n’auront d’autre choix que de me casser !

\- Alors j’irai sans toi !, » asséna sèchement Valjean.

Jean-le-Cric avait parlé, un claquement de fouet. Javert se tut aussitôt, dompté. Et plus personne n’entendit la suite de leur conversation.

« Pourquoi Jean ?

\- Parce que c’est ce qui est bien ! C’est ce qui est juste ! Si je peux éviter à quelqu’un les mêmes souffrances que celles que j’ai endurées, je le ferai sans hésiter. Mais je ne peux pas parler pour les gardes. Je ne connais pas leur vie.

\- Ce n’est pas une vie.

\- Alors viens avec moi et essayons d’améliorer ensemble les choses. Il y a eu d’autres gardiens qui se sont suicidés, d’autres forçats... »

Valjean sut qu’il avait gagné lorsque les épaules de Javert se relâchèrent et que le policier perdit sa raideur. Mais ce n’était pas une victoire qu’il apprécia.

« Très bien Jean Valjean. Retournons à Toulon, je te présenterai mon dortoir, tu me montreras le tien.

\- Alors nous visiterons le mitard, c’est ce que j’ai le plus souvent connu. »

Valjean se glissa contre Javert, tout contre lui, et posa ses mains sur ses bras. Le policier se pencha et embrassa le forçat, un baiser doux qui devint sauvage et passionné.

Leur dispute avait enflammé leurs sens.

« Je vais te faire l’amour dans une cellule du bagne, Jean Valjean, murmura Javert. Te prendre contre un mur et te faire crier.

\- Je n’ai jamais crié à Toulon, gardien. Question de survie !

\- Nous verrons bien, 24601. Nous verrons bien.

\- Retournons dans la salle, François, avant que quelqu’un ne croit que nous nous sommes entretués. »

Javert eut un petit sourire amusé et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la salle. Mais ils avaient besoin de se calmer avant de rejoindre les hommes de pouvoir qui les attendaient.

Surpris de les voir entier.

« Je t’avais dit que ta présence causerait un scandale, Jean, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait de mon fait.

\- C’est pour éviter cela que le préfet a envoyé sa femme danser avec toi.

\- J’avais compris, elle m’a serré tellement fort dans ses bras que je dois lui avoir marché sur les pieds plusieurs fois pour la forcer à reculer. »

Ils se mirent à rire, à rire, un fou-rire tellement saugrenu qu’une fois de plus ils attirèrent les regards.


	4. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héloïse de Montsouris et la jalousie de Valjean...

Le rire avait du mal à s’arrêter.

Javert posa sa main sur l’épaule de son ami afin de retrouver son souffle, tandis que Valjean s’essuyait les yeux, mouillés de larmes.

« Merde Toulon quand même, jeta Javert, toujours riant.

\- Je me demande si la jetée que nous construisions est terminée, fit Valjean d’une voix lointaine.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Jean. Vraiment bien assez tôt. Est-ce que je dois emmener mon fouet ?

\- Il me faudra une tenue rouge de forçat ?, » ajouta Valjean.

Le rire reprit mais plus calme, plus doux. Sans se concerter, Javert et Valjean retournèrent vers le ministre de la Justice. Le policier avait perdu de sa superbe, il baissait la tête. Soumis, dompté. Personne n’en revenait !

Valjean retrouva le comte du Plessis et l’assura avec un large sourire que la mission serait assurée.

« Bien, ce ne sera pas avant l’été. Il vaut mieux le soleil à Toulon que la pluie. Le bagne est mal isolé. Mais vous êtes bien placés pour le savoir.

\- En effet, renchérit Valjean, d’une voix neutre.

\- Cela dit, le soleil de plomb est assez désagréable, n’est-ce-pas ? », demanda le ministre.

Comme personne ne répondit, le ministre, vexé, se tourna vers Javert.

« Vous accompagnerez M. Valjean, je vous donnerai des lettres de mission de la main du roi en personne. Un de mes secrétaires vous suivra.

\- Bien, monsieur le ministre, fit Javert, laconique.

-Vous appuierez M. Valjean dans sa mission et l’aiderez à la mener à bien. Vous comprenez ?

\- Parfaitement, monsieur le ministre.

\- Alors dans ce cas, je vous convoquerai lorsqu’il sera temps à mon ministère et nous planifierons votre mission plus en détail. »

Javert s’inclina respectueusement, encore, mais ne dit rien. Valjean, espiègle, tendit la main et salua poliment.

Ravi de voir se troubler le respectable ministre de la Justice lorsqu’il dut serrer la main d’un ancien forçat.

Puis les deux hommes s’éloignèrent, avant de se heurter contre Cosette et Marius. La jeune femme était inquiète et avait entendu parler du nouveau scandale occasionné par ce sacré Javert.

« Papa ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien, ma chérie. Je vais travailler pour la Justice.

\- Saint Jean veut redresser quelques torts, lança Javert, amèrement.

\- Que veut-il dire ?, rétorqua Cosette, un peu sèchement.

\- Nous en reparlerons, ma chérie, reprit Valjean avec son sourire bienveillant. As-tu dansé ?

\- Oui, papa. »

La jeune femme retrouva son doux sourire. Elle ressemblait tellement à une petite fille !

« Veux-tu faire plaisir à ton papa ?, demanda Valjean en tendant les bras à sa chère Cosette.

\- Je n’attendais que cela, papa. Viens me faire danser !

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Valjean entraîna Cosette.

Ce fut au tour de Javert de regarder son compagnon faire danser une femme sur la piste. Et Javert dut l’admettre, Valjean dansait mieux que lui. Il traînait la jambe, à cause des chaînes et du boulet, mais il était plus gracieux, plus souple que lui.

« Que s’est-il passé, monsieur ?, demanda Marius Pontmercy.

\- Votre beau-père est un brave homme, n’en doutez jamais ! »

Javert expliqua à Marius en quelques mots la mission que Valjean venait d’accepter. Que tout deux venaient d’accepter. Marius de Pontmercy fut horrifié !

« Mais il est âgé ! Et que va-t-il lui arriver ?

\- Je serai là pour le protéger. Je ferai tout pour lui. Je suis désolé pour cette contrepartie. J’ai été naïf de croire qu’on m’accorderait cette faveur au regard de mes actions passées. Je suis un imbécile. »

Marius, l’avocat, eut un sourire indulgent et posa sa main sur l’épaule du policier, afin de le réconforter. Javert ne broncha pas et se tourna vers le jeune homme, surpris par cette familiarité.

Agréablement surpris.

« Allons, monsieur. Tout ira bien et mon père est heureux d’avoir été gracié.

\- Dieu vous entende M. Marius, Dieu vous entende ! »

Javert se tut, il regardait Valjean faire valser sa fille avec soin, elle riait aux éclats entre les bras de son père. Valjean était beau, ses cheveux blancs soyeux, glissant sur ses épaules, sa barbe bien coupée, douce, son costume gris qui lui allait si bien. Il mettait en valeur ses hanches fines, ses jambes musclées, ses épaules encore bien carrées. Javert sentit ses joues le brûler et il baissa les yeux, préférant admirer les détails du parquet.

« Je vous la rends, Marius, cela n’est plus de mon âge, s’exclama Valjean, à peine essoufflé.

\- Vous vous débrouillez bien pourtant, père.

\- Merci Marius, allez la faire danser ! »

Cosette souriait à Marius et Marius, encore tellement amoureux de sa femme, lui saisit la main avec un regard extatique et l’emmena valser avec entrain.

Valjean se replaça au côté de Javert. Puis, lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, Valjean lut le désir et l’amour qui brillaient dans les yeux de glace de son amant.

Le vieux forçat déglutit.

« Et si nous rentrions, François ?

\- Avec plaisir, Jean, nous... »

Chabouillet les avait rejoint, un peu penaud. Aussitôt, la colère réapparut dans les yeux du divisionnaire.

« Vous...vous…, bégaya Javert.

\- Oui, je ne vous ai rien dit de la mission que le ministre et le roi voulaient proposer à M. Valjean en échange de sa grâce. Parfois, vous oubliez que je ne suis qu’un simple préfet, Javert. Je dois obéir aux ordres. Vous le savez bien !

\- C’est vrai, reconnut amèrement le divisionnaire. Veuillez me pardonner, monsieur.

\- Nous en reparlerons demain au déjeuner, Javert, » fit Chabouillet, soulagé que la colère ne dure pas...et ne provoque pas un nouveau scandale.

Javert haussa les épaules.

Et Chabouillet ajouta en souriant, moqueur :

« Ce soir, je voudrais présenter M. Madeleine à un ami.

\- Valjean n’est pas un animal de cirque !, » grogna le policier.

Mais le préfet de police n’en eut cure, il se retourna et d’un geste ample, il fit venir le juge Rolland à ses côtés.

Ce dernier salua en s’inclinant légèrement.

« M. Valjean, annonça Chabouillet, voici le juge Rolland.

\- Reconnaissez-vous M. Madeleine ?, » demanda avec bonhommie Valjean.

Rolland s’approcha, examina attentivement le visage de l’ancien maire de Montreuil, puis se recula, désolé.

« Non, Chabouillet, tu aurais été déçu. Cela fait trop longtemps, M. Valjean, je ne vous ai pas vu souvent et vous avez changé. Vos yeux, seuls, me rappellent quelque chose. Ce bleu n’est pas commun, n’est-ce-pas Javert ?

\- En effet, c’est la première chose qui m’a marqué chez Valjean. Ce bleu est inhabituel. Magnifique ! Ensuite ce sont ses mains. »

Javert se tut, inconscient de ses paroles.

Chabouillet ne releva pas, trop occupé à regarder l’ancien forçat. Impressionné de voir un bourgeois dans une bête échappée du bagne.

Mais Rolland, lui, avait bien entendu. Et il était surpris. Ces paroles étaient quasiment les mêmes que celles que Javert avait prononcées au restaurant au sujet de sa femme officieuse. Sans le mot _« enivrantes »_ , certes, mais c’était une étrange coïncidence.

Javert se déplaça un peu, s’éloignant du groupe pour se dégourdir les jambes. La position statique était une épreuve pour lui.

« Ainsi vous allez à Toulon ?, demanda le préfet au forçat.

\- Oui, avec Javert, c’est... »

Valjean fut coupé dans sa phrase par la main du préfet posée sur son bras.

« La voilà ! Regardez Rolland ! C’est elle !

\- L’épouse morganatique de Javert !? Vous délirez, Chabouillet !, rétorqua posément le juge.

\- Je parierai ma préfecture là-dessus ! »

Valjean était resté tétanisé par le spectacle qu’il voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Javert s’était éloigné de quelques pas et une jeune femme l’avait abordé. Sans peur. Une main posée sur son bras fit sursauter Javert et le policier se détendit lorsqu’il la vit. Javert eut son beau sourire en regardant la jeune femme.

Déférent, il s’inclina mais la belle demoiselle tendit sa main, mutine. Poliment, Javert lui fit un baise-main.

Valjean vit avec horreur Javert accepter la main de la jeune femme après avoir posé sa canne contre le mur. Il l’emmena au milieu des danseurs. Mais il n’afficha pas la même raideur que tout à l’heure. Javert était détendu, il toléra la main posée sur son épaule qui flirta doucement avec son cou, ses favoris. La jeune femme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour dire quelque chose et Javert se mit à rire. Un rire amusé. Inhabituel !

Valjean devait l’avouer, Javert souriait beaucoup mais ne riait jamais...ou si peu et surtout pour se moquer… Il avait pourtant un rire agréable à entendre.

Javert boitait mais il s’efforçait de suivre le rythme de la danse, faire tournoyer sa compagne.

« Je suis sûr que c’est elle, Rolland ! Regardez-les ! Regardez-le ! Javert est mon meilleur espion, impassible, inflexible et là ! Seule la femme qu’il aime peut le changer ainsi ! »

Valjean ressentit une piqûre au niveau du cœur, une douleur sourde qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il eut peur d’un malaise mais lorsqu’il vit Javert faire basculer la jeune femme en arrière, avec un large sourire aux lèvres, il comprit qu’il était jaloux. Horriblement !

La jeune femme riait, la tête délicatement penchée en arrière, la gorge offerte, appelant le baiser de l’amant. Javert la releva, elle replaça ses mains sur les hanches du policier. Javert claqua des talons avant de remettre les mains coquines de sa danseuse à leur place.

« M. Valjean, vous qui êtes le seul ami de notre fameux divisionnaire, s’écria Chabouillet. Êtes-vous au fait de son mariage ?

\- Non, articula douloureusement Valjean. Qui est-ce ?

\- Héloïse de Montsouris. Javert l’a sauvée d’une agression et depuis il est un peu le protecteur de cette jeune femme. Et il est visible qu’elle est amoureuse de lui.

\- De cela, je suis d’accord avec vous, ajouta précipitamment le juge. Mais je n’en dirai pas autant de lui. »

Rolland avait vu le regard effaré de Jean Valjean, il avait repéré l’horreur dans les yeux, la pâleur du visage et, surtout, il avait reconnu l’alliance au doigt du forçat.

Quelque part, cela amusa le juge de voir que le policier qu’était Chabouillet n’avait même pas remarqué un tel détail qui sautait aux yeux !

Rolland était surpris, mais pas tant que ça. Il n’avait pas oublié le malaise du policier après le procès de la bande Patron-Minette.

Ce malaise que Javert avait eu à propos de Jean Valjean, le juge avait été décontenancé par la volonté du divisionnaire de protéger son ami. Ce n’était pas un ami, c’était tout. Rolland connaissait d’autres hommes amateurs d’hommes.

Il était de notoriété publique que l’adjoint de l’ancien chef de la Sûreté Vidocq était un inverti et cependant cela n’avait pas empêché ce Coco-Lacour d’avoir géré quelques semaines la Sûreté avec brio.

Lui-même, Rolland, avait beaucoup aimé le docteur Epernon lors de leur jeunesse.

Epernon, étudiant en médecine et Roland, le jeune bachelier travaillant dur pour devenir avocat, puis juge. Les deux jeunes hommes s’étaient côtoyés et une forte amitié était née.

Puis la vie avait avancé.

Rolland avait dû conclure un mariage normal, avoir des enfants et tenir sa place dans la société. Epernon n’en avait jamais rien su.

Le juge était très prudent quant à ses désirs inappropriés. Il lui arrivait encore d’avoir un amant, parfois.

D’ailleurs, son regard changea tout à coup sur le divisionnaire Javert. Un homme fort et puissant.

Ces pensées troublèrent l’austère juge Rolland, ami de longue date de Chabouillet, le préfet de police. Il préféra les effacer.


	5. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oui, Jean Valjean est jaloux.  
> Et il va le faire payer.

Les deux hommes puissants et importants devisaient en regardant danser Javert et mademoiselle de Montsouris, inconscients de tous ces regards qui les scrutaient.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela Rolland ?, s’énerva le préfet. Il l’aime, c’est évident ! Et puis, elle a des yeux bleus et un rang supérieur au sien.

\- Regardez-le justement !, opposa sèchement le juge. Il la tient pour la danse, il est toujours déférent, il ne l’embrasse pas et ne se rapproche pas d’elle. C’est elle qui va à lui, pas le contraire ! »

Jean Valjean essayait de suivre le raisonnement du juge et la douleur se fit plus supportable dans sa poitrine. Oui, Javert se tenait correctement, il était évident qu’il y avait quelque chose entre les deux, mais ce n’était pas de l’amour.

Valjean retrouva le souffle, il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait retenu sa respiration.

Mais le préfet ne s’avouait pas vaincu, il persistait dans sa démonstration, énervant le juge à insister autant.

« C’est la seule personne qui soit venue le voir à l’hôpital, poursuivit Chabouillet, un peu agacé par l’opposition de Rolland. En-dehors de vous, M. Valjean, bien sûr. La seule personne qui se soit intéressée à l’homme et pas au divisionnaire.

\- Alors cherchons l’alliance !, » conclut Rolland, fermement. 

Et la danse se termina.

Javert conserva la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes et retourna à sa canne. Chabouillet, dévoré par la curiosité, rejoignit Javert, à temps pour voir ce dernier s’incliner à nouveau pour saluer sa partenaire de danse.

Respectueux Javert !

« Comment vous portez-vous, mademoiselle de Montsouris ?, demanda le préfet, en souriant aimablement.

\- Très bien, monsieur le préfet, » sourit à son tour la jeune femme.

Valjean la dévorait des yeux, malgré lui, et cet examen lui fit mal.

Mademoiselle de Montsouris était très jolie, un peu plus âgée que Cosette, mais de quelques années seulement. De beaux yeux bleus brillants, de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et un sourire éblouissant formaient une personne très agréable à contempler.

Elle laissait nonchalamment sa main sur le bras du policier, Javert la tolérait.

On aurait pu croire qu’on voyait un mari et son épouse.

« Je demandais à monsieur le divisionnaire comment il se portait depuis sa blessure au couteau. Je l’ai obligé à me faire danser pour me montrer son rétablissement.

\- Nous avons vu cela, approuva Chabouillet. Comment l’avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Il a fait des progrès, mais il reste trop raide. »

La jeune femme sourit, Javert leva les yeux au ciel puis son regard croisa celui de Jean Valjean.

Et il pâlit. Le policier ne comprenait pas la tristesse et la colère qui se disputaient la place dans l’azur des yeux de son compagnon.

« Et votre fille ?, demanda le juge Rolland, doucement.

\- Elle va très bien. Merci de demander de ses nouvelles. »

Cela fit sursauter Javert qui regarda sa partenaire et s’excusa.

« C’est vrai. Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle de Montsouris, j’ai oublié. Je suis impoli, rétorqua le policier.

\- Je vous connais, monsieur le divisionnaire, se moqua gentiment la demoiselle. Vous avez toujours l’esprit ailleurs. A la prochaine réception ! »

La jeune femme s’inclina, imitée par les hommes présents et elle disparut, laissant un soupçon de son jasmin.

Javert la regarda s’éloigner, fier de lui. Il ne l’avait pas désirée, elle l’avait troublé lorsqu’elle s’était rapprochée de lui, le touchant pour lui dire qu’il avait bien fait de tailler ses favoris. Elle l’avait troublé avec son parfum, son sourire, mais il ne l’avait pas désirée.

Et Javert prenait cela comme une victoire !

Valjean était horrifié.

Javert examinait la silhouette féminine qui marchait d’un pas majestueux, attirant les regards d’autres hommes et souriant à certains.

Il n’écoutait pas la conversation et ne s’intéressait pas à ce qui se disait devant lui.

C’était incroyable !

Surtout qu’il aurait compris qu’on parle de lui !

« Alors ?, demanda en souriant Rolland, alors qu’il désignait Javert, perdu dans son monde.

\- Vous aviez raison, admit Chabouillet. Pas de bague. Nous devons chercher ailleurs. »

Les deux hommes laissèrent Javert méditer quelques minutes puis le préfet salua son subalterne, amusé de le voir sursauter en entendant son nom.

« Bonne soirée, Javert. M. Valjean. »

On s’inclina poliment.

Chabouillet et Rolland s’éloignèrent à leur tour.

Et Valjean put se laisser un peu aller. Se relâcher. Javert se précipita sur lui alors qu’il le vit vaciller.

« Jean ? Tu te sens mal ?

\- Partons François, je t’en prie, murmura le vieux forçat.

\- Très bien, mon tendre. Je te ramène à la maison. Appuie-toi à mon bras, » souffla Javert.

Le malaise de Jean Valjean ne laissa personne indifférent.

Le comte de Rochefort se porta à leur aide, ainsi que d’autres officiers de police, des commissaires de quartier qui connaissaient bien le divisionnaire. On leur proposa un véhicule pour les ramener à leur domicile.

Un homme vint même proposer ses services, un médecin.

Valjean remercia et déclina. Il était vieux et fatigué.

Javert avait retrouvé son air farouche mais tempéré par une sourde inquiétude, visible de tous. Il était en train de perdre son impassibilité.

Cela fut peut-être ce qui étonna le plus tous les hommes présents à cette réception.

Venu assister son protégé, le préfet était aussi là.

Et Chabouillet vit. La main de Valjean, son annulaire, son alliance, cette main était glissée sur celle de Javert.

Et Chabouillet comprit. Rolland retint le préfet, une main ferme sur l’épaule, laissant les deux hommes quitter tranquillement la demeure du ministre de la police, sans être dérangés plus que cela.

« Vous avez vu, Rolland ?, murmura Chabouillet, estomaqué.

\- Une amitié profonde entre deux hommes âgés. Oui.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, cracha Chabouillet.

\- Que voulez-vous voir d’autre, Chabouillet ?

\- Un homme aussi incorruptible, dévoué et intègre.

\- En quoi cela change l’homme ? Pour ma part, je lui souhaite d’être heureux. Enfin.

\- Vous êtes un incorrigible romantique, Rolland. J’ai besoin d’un verre ! Je dois avaler ça ! »

Rolland se mit à rire, entraînant Chabouillet vers un serveur portant un plateau avec des verres bien remplis…

Le divisionnaire Javert avait accepté l’aide d’un de ses amis commissaires. Il monta dans la voiture proposée, avec Valjean à ses côtés. Et il était furieusement inquiet en sentant le pouls de Valjean, trop rapide. Sa main qui tremblait dans la sienne.

L’ancien forçat se tenait contre le bord de la voiture, les yeux fermés, livide. Le choc qu’il avait ressenti se transformait lentement en véritable malaise.

Javert se permit de défaire la cravate de son compagnon.

Et il le regardait avec terreur.

Arrivés à leur domicile, le commissaire Dumars, ami depuis des années de Javert, aida ce dernier à descendre Valjean de la voiture. Le vieux forçat était si fragile.

Puis, tandis que Javert ouvrait la porte de son mieux, malgré ses propres mains tremblantes, il soutint l’ancien forçat.

Dumars était un type bien.

Enfin, le commissaire suivit Javert jusqu’au salon, soutenant Valjean dans sa marche claudicante.

Le vieil homme fut déposé sur le canapé.

Toussaint arriva au bruit et fut horrifiée en voyant son maître aussi blême.

Javert, un peu perdu, remercia son collègue.

Le commissaire proposa d’aller quérir un médecin mais Valjean d’une voix faible, refusa tout net.

Dumars préféra laisser Javert et son ami en paix, il repartit.

Enfin, une fois seuls, Javert se précipita sur Jean Valjean. Il avait jeté son chapeau sur la table.

« Jean, mon tendre ! Comment vas-tu ? As-tu mal ? Tu es sûr pour le médecin ?

\- Je suis juste fatigué, murmura Valjean. Ce fut une soirée pleine d’imprévus. »

Valjean poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu’il sentit deux bras forts le serrer et le soulever. Machinalement, il glissa ses mains pour entourer le cou de Javert.

Valjean laissa son visage contre la poitrine du policier.

Javert boitait bas, à cause de son genou, mais pour rien au monde, il n’aurait relâché son fardeau.

Toussaint les suivit, puis elle leur ouvrit la porte de la chambre. En un instant, Valjean fut étendu sur le lit, les draps relevés.

Toussaint se chargea de préparer une boisson à base d’alcool pour revigorer son maître. Un cordial !

Tandis que Javert retirait ses chaussures.

En fait, Javert paniquait. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait un proche malade. En fait, il n’avait jamais été impuissant à ce point. Il n’avait jamais été proche de quelqu’un à ce point. Même Antoine.

Javert commençait à ouvrir les boutons du long manteau de Valjean, lorsque l’ancien forçat posa sa main sur la joue de son amant. Il fut étonné de voir autant d’inquiétude dans les yeux clairs de Javert.

« Je vais bien François. Je suis juste fatigué, répéta le forçat.

\- Ton cœur Jean ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

Et le malaise disparut, comme par magie, en voyant l’amour, la peur, l’horreur qui s’étaient emparés de Javert.

L’homme tremblait et ne savait pas quoi faire pour améliorer la situation.

Valjean se redressa, aussitôt soutenu par son compagnon.

« Aide-moi à retirer ce manteau, s’il-te-plaît. »

Javert s’exécuta et il retira doucement le manteau, l’écharpe, les gants…, embrassant chacun des doigts du forçat, comme s’il s’agissait d’objets précieux.

Ses mains tremblaient toujours.

Toussaint frappa à la porte et apporta une tasse de thé et un verre d’alcool fort. Valjean la remercia et déclina encore le docteur. Puis il lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Fermement. Poliment. Mais Javert reconnut la voix autoritaire de M. Madeleine et en fut étonné.

Toussaint obéit et laissa les deux hommes seuls dans la chambre.

Valjean resta assis et regarda Javert.

Le divisionnaire se tenait debout dans son manteau lourd et épais. Comme il ne réagissait pas, Jean Valjean lui demanda de se déshabiller.

Il y eut un temps d’incertitude et Javert se soumit, humblement, à la demande de son amant.

Lentement, il ouvrit les boutons, retirant son manteau noir. Il apparut, magnifique, dans son uniforme de policier.

Bel homme mais inconscient de l’être. Inconscient du regard des autres, indifférent surtout. Il n’aimait pas cette fille, Valjean en fut soulagé. Tellement.

Javert attendait que Valjean lui parle.

Mais comme rien ne venait, le policier, perdu, continua à se déshabiller.

Lentement, Javert défit la ceinture retenant l’épée de cérémonie et l’arme fit retentir un bruit métallique en frappant le sol.

Comme Valjean ne disait toujours rien pour l’arrêter, Javert poursuivit son déshabillage. Lentement, toujours.

Mais Javert ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir déçu.

Antoine avait adoré le dévêtir de son uniforme...mais Antoine Lefebvre avait été un policier…


	6. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je m'appelle Jean Valjean.  
> Joli rebondissement, non ?

Amer, Javert se secoua et commença à défaire les boutons de sa veste d’uniforme, sachant que Valjean n’avait aucunement l’intention de s’en charger.

La veste rejoignit le manteau sur une chaise. Javert empilait proprement les vêtements.

Sa chemise était blanche, belle et douce. Valjean en connaissait le toucher, mais il ne disait toujours rien.

Un peu décontenancé, Javert poursuivit le jeu.

Mais le policier ne regarda plus son compagnon, il préféra baisser les yeux et se concentrer sur le sol. Certainement, l’ancien forçat en avait soupé des uniformes et des policiers pour cette nuit.

Javert s’assit sur la chaise et retira ses bottes d’officier. Puis d’un geste sûr, il défit le pantalon et le retira. Voyant son amant ainsi vulnérable, désirable, Valjean se permit de se caresser un peu, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il voulait être dur, remettre son compagnon à sa place. La jalousie avait été une douloureuse expérience.

Même si Javert n’avait rien fait en réalité.

Mais Valjean était trop fâché maintenant pour réfléchir posément.

De toute façon, Javert ne voyait rien de tout ça.

Il se concentrait sur ses boutons de chemise et bientôt, il fut torse nu. Valjean soupira.

Le forçat se mit à retirer prestement ses propres vêtements, le malaise était passé, il voulait prendre Javert. Se rassurer en entendant les gémissements et les cris de son amant.

Là, Javert comprit que quelque chose se passait.

Il examina longuement Valjean, espérant quelque parole gentille.

En vain.

Javert enleva ses bas, ses sous-vêtements et il se retrouva nu, au garde-à-vous.

Nullement excité par ce jeu.

Valjean lui tendit la main et le policier se précipita pour la saisir.

« Comment vas-tu Jean ?, demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Je veux te prendre, maintenant. Viens ! »

La voix n’était pas douce. C’était dur et inflexible. Javert se plia, encore, il se glissa dans le lit. Malgré l’huile parfumée dans la table de nuit, Valjean força son compagnon à sucer ses doigts.

Javert ouvrit la bouche, soumis, et Dieu !, il fit ça tellement bien que Valjean haleta, fort.

Puis Valjean força Javert à se coucher sur le côté, il l’ouvrit doucement.

Heureux de le sentir nu contre lui, si docile, si amoureux. Javert cria, fort, lorsque Valjean le pénétra, lentement.

Valjean se mit à dévorer le cou du policier, une main tenant sa jambe un peu écartée, l’autre glissant sur le sexe, dur de son compagnon. Les cris devinrent plus aigus. Habituellement, Valjean les cachait mais ce soir, il voulait les entendre. Pour se rassurer. Il en avait besoin. Tant pis pour Mme Toussaint. La vieille servante était sourde, il fallait espérer qu’elle le soit réellement.

Ce fut bon ; à un moment, Javert glissa une de ses mains jusqu’à Valjean, capturant sa hanche, la broyant, la caressant alors qu’il se déversait sur les doigts du forçat.

« Mon tendre, murmura Javert, brisé, je t’aime. »

Valjean serra fort l’homme qu’il tenait alors qu’il se sentait venir. Un blanc laiteux le submergea et ce fut tout.

L’orage était passé.

Javert ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il se soumettait toujours à la volonté de son amant, mais Valjean lui laissait toujours le contrôle à un moment donné. Lui permettait de retrouver sa position de dominant.

Là, il l’avait traité tout le long, comme un inférieur, sans tendresse.

Valjean se décala, laissant Javert se glisser dans ses bras, sous sa stature.

Et pour la première fois, ils s’embrassèrent, tendrement.

L’ancien forçat eut un sourire affectueux pour l’ancien inspecteur, il caressa ses cheveux, ses favoris. Javert ferma ses yeux, perdu sous la douceur de son amant, cette sensation si agréable qu’elle avait le don de faire naître les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Enfin !

« Mon amour, mon bel inspecteur, je t’aime. »

Valjean embrassa le cou, la gorge de Javert.

« Je suis désolé, Jean, souffla Javert. Désolé de t’avoir emmené là.

\- Tes collègues ont été corrects, François. Personne ne m’a agressé, ni même moqué. Ils ont été plus polis que les membres de mon conseil municipal à ton égard.

\- Alors c’est Toulon ? On peut revenir en arrière, on peut refuser. Je suis prêt à supporter une mise à pied. Pour toi !

\- Non, je dois avouer que revoir Toulon n’est pas une perspective attrayante mais si tu es avec moi, si cela peut améliorer la situation, je suis prêt à y retourner.

\- Mon Saint-Jean, » murmura Javert.

Un nouveau baiser, doux, les laissa essoufflés. Javert glissa ses mains sur la nuque de Valjean.

« Alors c’est moi, souffla Javert.

\- Il y a de l’idée dans ce que vous dites, inspecteur.

\- Cette fille n’est rien pour moi, Jean. »

Javert sentit qu’il avait touché le nœud du problème en voyant le même regard troublé de son compagnon. Le même que dans la salle de bal.

« Vous étiez tellement bien tous les deux. On aurait dit deux amants. Tu l’as laissée te toucher, François, te caresser.

\- Et je l’ai fait danser. Et Chabouillet t’a sorti sa grande théorie. As-tu été jaloux ?

\- J’ai souffert le martyr en vous regardant danser, avoua Valjean, les larmes aux yeux. Le juge Rolland n’était pas convaincu. C’était le seul. Je l’aurai béni.

\- Rolland n’est pas un imbécile. Chabouillet est curieux et terriblement indiscret. Il me harcèle depuis des jours pour connaître le nom de mon épouse. Il est certain que c’est la petite Montsouris.

\- Il n’a pas tort. Lorsqu’on vous voit... »

Javert fit basculer Valjean sur le dos, pour le coincer sous sa poigne. Il l’embrassa doucement, un petit sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Un peu triste aussi.

« Veux-tu connaître notre histoire, Jean ?

\- Je t’en prie, haleta Valjean.

\- Alors revenons en arrière. Revenons le soir d’un certain jour de juin. Les barricades tombaient et un inspecteur de police désespéré se préparait à se jeter d’un pont dans la Seine.

\- Elle t’a sauvé ?

\- Écoute, Jean, comment elle m’a permis de trouver une nouvelle vie. »

Javert se coucha contre Valjean et raconta sa nuit. La Seine, Héloïse de Montsouris, la tentative de viol, le sauvetage...puis les jours suivants où l’enquête pour sauver cette malheureuse lui a permis de survivre, éloignant peu à peu l’appel de la Seine.

Bien sûr, l’inspecteur ne parla pas d’Antoine Lefebvre...mais il était évident qu’il fut la deuxième raison qui poussa Javert à survivre.

« J’ai de l’affection pour cette pauvre fille, Jean. C’est un fait. Nous avons connu le même Enfer : le suicide manqué et un désespoir sans fin. Je l’ai épaulée, elle m’a soutenu. Sans le savoir. Elle m’a sauvé, Jean.

\- Et il n’y a jamais rien eu entre vous ?

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés peut-être cinq ou six fois. Je te mentirai, Jean, si je te répondais qu’il n’y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Je l’ai embrassée un soir et je l’ai désirée. Elle sait comment me manipuler. Et je me suis laissé manipuler.

\- Et aujourd’hui ?, fit Valjean, tendu.

\- Aujourd’hui, j’ai dansé avec elle, je l’ai laissée m’approcher mais je ne l’ai pas désirée.

\- Elle t’aime, tu sais ? »

Une prise de souffle.

Javert sentait qu’il fallait être très prudent avec Jean Valjean.

Il fallait avouer la vérité mais peut-être pas tout.

« Elle me l’a dit, il y a longtemps, répondit le policier. Mais je crois plutôt qu’elle m’idolâtre. Je suis l’homme qui l’a sauvée de son père, des violeurs. Elle doit être tombée un peu amoureuse de moi et du personnage qu’elle s’est forgée.

\- Tu l’aimes ? »

Valjean avait demandé cela d’une voix si fragile que Javert se pencha pour l’embrasser à nouveau.

« Je vais te raconter une autre histoire. Si tu veux bien, Jean. Peut-être pourras-tu répondre toi-même à cette épineuse question.

\- Ne te moque pas, François ! Tu es un homme, beau et impressionnant. Tu peux faire tomber des femmes. Je les comprendrais.

\- Ma mère tirait les cartes, Jean. Un jour, elle m’a dit que j’étais un loup des Asturies. Le chien-loup de la portée. Elle m’a dit que je devais accepter mon sort avec résignation et devenir un chien, bien dressé, le collier de cuir à mon cou. Ou alors que j’allais devoir lutter et devenir un loup, un vieux solitaire peut-être, sans attache ni meute. Un criminel, comme mon père.

\- Tu es devenu un chien-loup ?

\- Un chien de chasse, bien dressé, avec, effectivement, le collier au cou. Mais il y a une dernière chose qu’elle m’a apprise, dans les brumes de ses cartes. Je serais solitaire toute ma vie, je garderais un cœur de bois mais le jour où quelqu’un me toucherait, mon cœur s’embraserait et je lui serais fidèle. A vie. Un loup se choisit une compagne pour la vie. Tu savais cela ?

\- Non, il n’y a pas de loup à Faverolles.

\- Je t’ai choisi comme compagnon, Jean, et je te serais fidèle à vie.

\- Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas aux cartes ?

\- Je n’y crois pas mais je ne sais pas comment te convaincre que je t’aime sans un peu de sorcellerie. Bon sang, Jean ! Je suis dans ton lit, je viens de t’embrasser, de te faire l’amour, je viens de te dire que je t’aimais. Si je ne t’aimais pas, ne crois-tu pas que je serais dans le lit de la petite Héloïse de Montsouris ? Entrain de réchauffer ses draps au lieu des tiens ?

\- C’est vrai, admit Valjean en se détendant enfin. Pardonne-moi François, mon chien-loup.

\- Être jaloux pour moi est ridicule. Cela dit, j’aimerais que tu m’apprennes à danser. Héloïse m’a dit que j’étais toujours aussi mauvais danseur et que je devais prendre exemple sur toi, mon ami.

\- Dis-le moi encore, François. S’il te plaît. »

Valjean se serra contre Javert et Javert se colla contre son amant.

« Je t’aime, Jean, je t’aime, je t’aime... »

La voix du policier se perdit dans la gorge du forçat, dans sa barbe, dans sa bouche...

Le lendemain, les deux hommes furent plus tendres que jamais.

Ils se touchèrent, s’embrassèrent.

Valjean aida Javert à fermer les boutons si brillants de son uniforme de policier et Javert ne cessa de taquiner son compagnon en essayant de l’embrasser à tout prix.

Se murmurant des _« je t’aime »_ sans fin...

Le soir, Javert ramena un nouveau gâteau et Valjean, un peu honteux tout de même, fit doucement l’amour au policier.

Tendresse, affection, passion. Tout ce qui faisait basculer l’ancien inspecteur.

Le midi, Chabouillet et Rolland avaient demandé des nouvelles de l’ancien forçat et maire de Montreuil. Javert avait répondu prudemment. Ce fut peut-être cette retenue si caractéristique de son inspecteur qui prouva au préfet à quel point Jean Valjean, 24601, était important aux yeux de Javert. Un homme à protéger contre tous, même contre lui, Chabouillet.

Et les jours passèrent. Javert rongeait son frein, il savait les lenteurs administratives, il savait les jeux subtiles de la hiérarchie et il rongeait son frein.

Puis un jour, cela arriva !

Un homme demanda à rencontrer le divisionnaire. Javert espérait Magnier mais le policier attaché à sa porte fit entrer un jeune homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Javert en fut irrité mais il s’efforça d’être poli.

Encore un trait de Valjean qui déteignait sur lui. Puis le jeune homme sourit et Javert comprit avant même de l’entendre parler.

Le divisionnaire pâlit, il était policier après tout et il aurait reconnu ses yeux n’importe où. Le jeune homme était habillé simplement mais proprement. Il était difficile de deviner son métier.

En tout cas, certainement pas élagueur.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?, demanda Javert, un peu vite.

\- Jean Valjean, » sourit le jeune homme, parfaitement conscient du trouble de son interlocuteur.

Le policier essaya de répondre quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Rien de cohérent.

« Et vous êtes l’inspecteur Javert, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Il semblerait. »

L’inspecteur Javert et Jean Valjean.

Peut-être le monde avait-il cessé de tourner ?


End file.
